


You Can't Do This To Me

by AL13



Series: fic a day in may [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL13/pseuds/AL13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Ian waking up to Mickey from a coma after having some kind of accident?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Do This To Me

Ian was an idiot. Such a fucking idiot. And because of that, Mickey was worriedly sitting next to an unconscious, _stupid_ Ian in a hospital. Mickey had tried to convince him to quit working at the club, he knew something bad would happen; with Ian’s meds for bipolar disorder, he wasn’t even supposed to be drinking, let alone taking whatever the hell the guys gave him at the club. Shit, he’d gotten so worried when Ian came home and was so out of it, and then, when Ian wouldn’t wake up the next day, he knew something was definitely off.

When he’d called an ambulance, the first question the paramedics asked Mickey was, “What did he take?”

"I-I—. I don’t know. Fuck, he could’ve taken anything. H-he was probably drinking." Mickey had been shaking, because he was so afraid of what might happen.

"Is he on any medicine?"

"Y-yeah," Mickey choked out. "I don’t know what it’s called; something for bipolar disorder. Shit, do you need to know the name of it?"

"No, it’s okay. We’d like to get him to the hospital right now." Mickey didn’t hesitate to follow the man to the ambulance; no way would he leave Ian. "You can sit up front."

That brought Mickey to sitting next to Ian after a week of him being in a coma. Mickey hadn’t gone home, he survived off of hospital food, and probably reeked. There was a cot in the room, which was where Mickey stuck to sleeping, although sometimes he fell asleep in the chair beside Ian’s bed grasping his hand with too much force. There were other people who visited Ian- the rest of the Gallagher’s and Mandy- but Mickey didn’t give up the only seat beside Ian, although that often resulted to Fiona sitting on the edge of the bed, running her hands over her brothers hair. When he wasn’t sleeping, or eating in the hospital cafeteria, he was permanently glued to Ian’s side, and he didn’t dare let go of his hand, in case he slipped away.

Mickey could tell that Fiona didn’t like his refusal to move, but Mickey really couldn’t care if she wanted to sit by her brother too. He didn’t want it to be Fiona that Ian saw when he finally woke up, Mickey wanted to be the one his redheads eyes landed on. He wanted Ian to know that he was there the whole time, and that he was worried sick.

***

It was another week when Ian woke up; it was the middle of the night, and Mickey was just barely awake, and he was in the chair this time, and no matter how uncomfortable he was, he was glad he was there and not on the cot. “Mickey?” His eyes napped open at the sound of the familiar voice, although it sounded a bit hoarse. Mickey had wanted to yell at Ian, tell him how much of an idiot he was and how scared he’d made Mickey. Instead he hugged him. “Jeez Mick, chill.”

"Don’t tell me to fucking chill." Mickey pounded a fist against Ian’s chest, and he seemed to be taking in his surroundings. "You don’t get to scare the shit out of me for two fucking weeks and tell me to chill. You’re not allowed to do that Gallagher." Mickey could feel the salty water that pooled in his eyes, and fuck Ian for having worried him so much he was now crying with fucking relief.

Ian stared blankly for a moment, but then pulled Mickey back to his chest. “I’m so sorry Mick.” Sorry didn’t fix it at all, but shit, it was good enough for Mickey, because Ian was okay now.

"You fucking know not to drink cause of your meds," Mickey reprimanded him.

"I know, I’ll quit, when we go home, I’ll call them and quit. Unless they’ve already fired me." Mickey rolled his eyes, because he wasn’t just going to let Ian lose a job he seemed to enjoy.

"I called in, said you were in the hospital. If you really want the job…you don’t have to quit." No matter how much he hated the idea of Ian dancing on old guys. "But you can’t take anything they give you. Fuck, look what happened to you."

"I’m not going back you idiot. Not when I know you don’t approve." Mickey was okay with that too, it mean that Ian would be safe. Mickey moved himself under the sheets on the hospital bed, and turned away from Ian, how they always slept at home, and Ian ended up draped around him.


End file.
